


Professor Ren - A Reylo AU

by atomic_rapture



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Professor AU, Reylo - Freeform, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_rapture/pseuds/atomic_rapture
Summary: Its Rey's senior year and she's decided to take some new elective courses and she wanted to take on Ancient Roman History 101 and her campus is hiring new professors and one professor catches her eye.





	Professor Ren - A Reylo AU

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is still in the works

Professor Ren - A Reylo AU  
By: Atomic_Rapture

Chapter 1: Day One

It was Rey’s Senior year in college, she was so close to done. She was ready to move on to her adult life. This year she was taking an extra class for the sake of being a senior, she was taking Ancient Roman History 101. She had Ancient Roman History 101 today and she was honestly really excited, it was an interesting topic. She enjoyed learning, unlike most of the students on her campus. Recently, the campus hired new professors for over 20 classes. She arrived at Franklin Hall a large old-fashioned lecture hall. She took front row for ease of listening and notes.  
“Good Morning,” A frazzled-looking man said as he set his briefcase down. He shook his hair around trying to get himself together. From observation, Rey could tell that it was most likely his first day on the job. No doubt on that.  
“I-I’m Professor Ren, I’ll be your professor for Ancient Roman History 101, you probably assumed I’m one of the new professors on campus.” Announced Professor Ren. Professor Ren was a quite handsome man, Rey couldn’t deny that. His lush black hair that curled down to his jawline, and his soft lips. She could watch him all day. Then she realized that she was falling for her professor, besides they were similar in age range. Who couldn’t deny a little workplace love, Rey thought to herself. It was also her senior year what really could go wrong.  
“Rey, You… Okay?” A classmate beside her waved their hand in front of her face.  
“Oh, Yeah! I-I’m fine, why do you ask?” Rey responded to her.  
“You were just completely zoned out for a good solid 5 minutes,” She replied.  
“Thank you-you,” Rey nervously respond as her heart beat faster than a freight train. She cautiously looked around and “Shit,” She mumbled. Professor Ren was looking dead at her, then he darted his eyes back to the board. She put herself back together and pulled out a notebook and started taking notes.  
“Do you have something to say, Miss,” Professor Ren announced as he looked at her dead in the face.  
“Uh. No” Rey nervously laughed.  
“Alright... class we will begin with the general Ancient Roman History 101,” Professor Ren said as he rose his voice. Rey was lost in a trance almost, his voice was so deep and it put her in some sort of trance almost. It was obviously not her day all she could focus on was Ren and only him. All the things he was saying were flying over her head. This was only the first day how would she last for an entire year. She thought of a creative yet cynical plan if she were to not take notes. She could go see Professor Ren in his office hours. She could get some 1 on 1 help from Ren and maybe something more.


End file.
